Is it Luck or a Curse?
by Do Shu123
Summary: One day, Eve discovers a mysterious cube and shows it to the El gang. At first the Elgang had incredible luck, everything just went the way they wanted. Well until... things start happening, Raven's arm malfunctioning, Aisha not able to cast spells correctly, Elsword's losing contact with Conwell and well that's the least of their worries. Collab with Kiyoshiin!


**Hello, hello, hello, my lovelies~! ^^ Anyway, sorry for no update for my stories, been in writer's block for a while, I'd say the new chapter could take a few weeks, so please be patient. Anyway a collab with my new boyfriend Kiyo~! Most of the plot was his, eheheh… . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, game nor characters. Plot is mostly Kiyo's ideas. I really just own my bagel!**

**Elsword: IS**

**Eve: CN**

**Chung: TT**

**Aisha: VP**

**Raven: VC**

**Rena: WS**

**Ara: SD**

**Elesis: GM**

**And the pairings, ElswordxAishaxAra, ChungxEvexRena, and RavenxElesis**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

The electricity from the metal bar reaches out, the sparks dancing like flames, I jerk my head backwards; the hazard an inch from my face. I bend over backwards, lifting myself with my hands on the cold steel ground and flip over. Slamming Moby into the robot at the same time, Reby joins in afterwards; Clanking from metal and the metal like skull of the enemy resounds through the room. The Nasod's shield flies out of its grip and it lies helplessly at my feet. I look around, my sensors indicating that all the monsters have been eradicated. The chunks of broken metal plates and random colored wires pour from the cracks.

A slight pain explodes deep within my chest frame observing the carnage. I shrug it off, "Emotions are a useless tool for a situation as this." I look around the broken old factory; I thought the nasodian race was completely wiped out after the death of the abomination, Nasod king; turns out a few were still loose. Well… As long as they don't get in my way. The cracks of the metal were miles deep within the robots supposed, 'head'. I search through the recent dead Nasod, for new parts to upgrade my own. Nope, this one is clean. I pull out the transparent blue screen, a series of beeping occurs as I type in the command.

"_Scanning Room… Completed. No necessary materials for evolution." _The text pops up on the screen, illuminating the room slightly; I sigh and rub my temples, "What an utter waste of time…" I turn away from the mess and head for the exit before another screen pops up. It flashes red, creating shadows dancing in the corners of the room.

"_A powerful energy found!" _This intrigued me greatly, why didn't the computer's scan before pick up this energy source before? I turn my heels around, clicking the radar, the radiation from the source blinks on the screen. It appears to be deep within the factory, all the way to where Crow Rider was.

An energy source that powerful?! The trip was worth it if I could get my hands on it, maybe I could convert it to make stronger bombs for Chung or power my blades.

I glide through the empty halls, wind pushing against my face and the creaking of old metal resounds. I walk in the cold, dark, and damp metal room. The smell of expired eggs swirls in the room; I gag from the horrible stench. I gulp and walk through the room, examining everything that might be the item I sought for. I notice that the room was clean, my heels clanking on the sleek steel; it seems someone else was in this room. I whip my head to the far corner of the room; a small cube was placed there. It was nothing special, just gray with a few markings on each side. The markings had deep curves with shapes adorning the lines. I grab the cube, placing it flat on my palm and caress the top of it.

A bright white flash shines form the object, I fall back from shock and the item flies out of my hand. I shake my head and rub my eyes; I certainly did not expect that. Getting up again and brushing the dirt from my armor, I walk over to where the cube was.

"W-what…?" I jump back in shock. One of the cube's sides was white instead of grey and had my face imprinted on it. I clutch the cube in my hand tightly, now this was beyond just its power source, this cube may have some magical attribute or spell casted upon it. It could be a key to somewhere else. I'd better show this to the Elgang immediately.

I glide through the factory in no time, and the warm sun rays hit my face as I exit the doors. The warm wind hollows and swirls the dry dirt in the air. I head for the Pongo's hideout where the rest where currently located. The bright emerald green grass disappear as I transfer down below the crust, small buildings in the distance, the sounds of gears and mining echoes through the dark tunnel. I would admit I was a little happy and excited to show my discovery to my, as they call, 'friends'. I really had no calculation or idea what curse I've brought upon them.

* * *

**That's my chapter, sorry it's so short! Next one is Kiyo. Read and Review please! Peace out to my haters, lovers and masturbators!**


End file.
